


独步人第九章部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 宁无阴/应臣
Kudos: 6





	独步人第九章部分

他将应臣压在床上，急切地吻了起来。

应臣被压得难受，以为是什么东西在弄他，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，一看到是宁无阴，便放心了。

他搂着宁无阴的脖子，本能地回应着他炽热的吻。

虽然之前在客栈亲过两次，但那都是开玩笑的，浅尝而止。

现在如此深入的，热烈的交融，都让两个少年难以抑制。

男人之间的欲望是本能的，即使二人都未经人事。

但还是能快速的，无师自通地知道该如何让自己舒服，该如何获得快感。

宁无阴狠狠压着应臣，舌头伸到他的嘴里胡乱搅动，唇瓣贴着唇瓣摩擦。两人口水泛滥，身体一片火热。

两人毫无技巧，只会顺应本能去舔吸对方的唇舌。

因为过于急躁，宁无阴的牙齿狠狠磕到应臣的舌头。

舌头脆弱的，应臣疼得大叫，一脚踢在宁无阴的腹部，“你咬我干什么啊！都要出血了！”

宁无阴暂时停下来，捂住腹部，“要不是你舌头一直伸过来，我能咬你吗，再说了我又不是故意的！你瞎吼什么！”

因为醉意上头，加上情欲的刺激，应臣脸颊红晕不消，整个人又情又欲。

“你自己看看，是不是流血了？”他张开嘴，将舌头伸出来。

宁无阴捏住他的下巴，夜色朦胧，他也看不清到底流血了没。

“这大晚上的，我哪里能看得见，矫情！”

“滚下去！”

宁无阴狠狠揉了一下应臣的大腿，“舌头伸出来，我舔舔看。”

应臣刚一伸出舌头，立马就被宁无阴含住了。

他含着应臣的舌头，舔吸了一会儿才放开，“没流血。来，我们继续做。”

他迅速将自己的上衣扒开，胡乱扔到床下。又开始去舔吻应臣。

他拉开应臣的领口，伸手摸进去，揉捏着他的胸膛。

宁无阴感受到自己的下身已经完全硬起来了，他还不太能明白这种欲望是从何而来，但是他知道，他想要应臣。

他一边亲着，一边想，似乎自己在十五六岁的时候，就已经开始觊觎应臣的身体了。

他第一次自慰的时候，那是十六岁，那时候应臣回家了。

他一个人躺在床上，枕头底下藏着一本春宫图，其实也不是藏，因为那本春宫图还是应臣买来的。

他看着书上纠缠的男女，身体还是热了起来。他第一次摸了自己的那一处，但是脑海中全是应臣和他一起洗澡的画面。

......

他像一只发春的猫一样，分寸不离地舔着应臣的脖子，耳朵，嘴唇与皮肉摩擦的滋味，简直让他发疯。

他从来没想到天底下竟然还有这么快活的事情。

他摸着应臣的脸，发觉应臣似乎还是半醉半醒。他用膝盖抵着应臣的大腿根部，来回摩擦着。

“醒一醒！别给我装醉，睁开眼，看着我！”他狠狠地在应臣屁股上拍了一掌。

应臣就算是想要装醉，这下子也装不起来了。

他也在宁无阴背上拍了一掌，“胡闹什么，我醒着呢！”

“醒了就亲我一下，别搞得好像我要强奸你。”

应臣不知道他们这么做对不对。

他们从小一起长大，情同手足，这么做确实是不应该的。

但是他也无法否认自己对宁无阴的感觉，他一直安慰自己：宁无阴的美貌不管哪个男女都无法拒绝，他也不过是见色起意。

可是现在心脏的跳动却让他惊醒，这不是见色起意，而是日久生情......

宁无阴咬了一下他的耳朵，“想什么呢，快点亲我！”

他对应臣发布施令，他要确保应臣此刻是清醒的，他要应臣明白他们两个在做什么。

应臣摸索了一下，对着宁无阴柔软的唇深深吻了下去，舔着他的唇瓣，舌尖伸进去抚弄着口腔内的嫩肉。

宁无阴一边回应着应臣的吻，一边脱他的衣服。

将应臣扒了个干净以后，他俯下身吻他的胸膛，而后将那红点含进嘴里，舌头在上面反复碾压，推拿。

将他的胸膛弄得湿漉漉的。

应臣瞪大了眼睛，呜咽出声。他从来没想到胸膛被人这样子舔弄，竟然能够带来这么大的快感。

舔吸了一会儿，宁无阴上来亲了亲应臣的嘴角，笑得放荡不已，“爽不爽？”

应臣抱着他，耳鬓厮磨。

少年的胸腔里，赤热的心在跳动，人生第一次真正的欲望在爆发。

宁无阴将两个人的裤子都脱了。

两人硬热坚挺的性器在一起相摩擦，这些事情不要谁来教，追寻欲望，是人的本能。

而男人与男人之间，他们太知道怎么让自己，让心爱的人快活了。

两人下身纠缠着，宁无阴不断舔着应臣的耳朵，“阿臣，你下面好硬，憋着不好，你知道怎么做吧。”

应臣把手伸下去，握住自己的性器，难受地套弄起来。

宁无阴紧紧握住他的手，帮他一起抚弄。

“阿臣，你记不记得我们看过的那个春宫图，做这个的时候，也可以用嘴的。”

应臣自然是记得的，“那你先给我做。”

宁无阴咬了一下他的嘴唇，“我给你做了，你也得给我做！”

“知道了，你先给我弄。”

宁无阴俯下身，黑暗之下，他摸了摸眼前的硬物，随后将其含入口中。

宁无阴刚刚含住的那一瞬间，应臣几乎要灵魂出窍了。

这私密之处，自己向来都很少摸，如今却被温热湿润的唇舌包裹着。

宁无阴也不会，他只能尽量收住牙齿，以保证不磕到那硬物，其余的就只会胡乱吞吐了。

应臣紧紧抓着宁无阴的头发，“宁无阴，不行了，我要射了！别这样子吸，我受不了了！”

宁无阴暂时放开，抽空道：“你要是敢射在我嘴里，你就死定了！”

一说完，他又含住了应臣，这次做得顺利了一下，在吞吐的同时，用舌头舔着那柱身。

应臣手忙脚乱，快感让他头皮发麻。

被宁无阴这样子玩弄了一会儿，他控制不住地射了，射在了宁无阴的嘴里。

突然被一股热流打在喉头内壁，宁无阴懵了一下，然后将口中之物咽了下去。

这味道也算不上难受，但是初经人事的他，还是觉得怪怪的。

“都说了让你不要射在我嘴里，你还射！”他牙尖嘴利地骂道。

应臣缓了一会儿，额头上全是汗，“那能怪我吗，让你不要舔，你还一直舔。”

宁无阴上来亲亲他的脸，“行了，我这里还难受着呢，到你给我弄了，快点。”

应臣在昏暗中，摸到了宁无阴的性器，那硬物硬得发烫。

他张嘴，胡乱地含着，学着宁无阴刚才做的那样，慢慢吞吐。

宁无阴也受不住地呻吟了一声，他与应臣的感觉并无异样，都是第一次，谁也没能经得住这种冲顶的快感。

他按住应臣的头，使劲地往他嘴里插。

应臣被呛得咳嗽，他挣扎着起来，“不弄了，难受死了！”

宁无阴赶紧摸摸他的脸，“好了好了，我不那样子了，你自己来，慢慢舔。”

应臣在他大腿内侧掐了一下，才重新含住那硬物。

一直舔到面颊发酸，宁无阴才射出来。

同样的，他也要射在应臣嘴里，临近高潮之时，他按住应臣的头，酣畅淋漓地射了出来。

释放了之后，两人抱在一起，宁无阴缩在应臣的怀中。

“应臣，你要对我负责。”

应臣脑子乱成一片，宁无阴的呼吸喷在他的胸口，让他更乱了，“明明是你先来的，你在马车里就开始亲我了，别以为我不知道。”

“我不管，反正你把我睡了，你就要负责！”

“怎么负责？”

“你以后不能娶妻生子了，你得和我在一起！”

应臣只能答应着，“嗯。”。若是不答应，他敢保证，宁无阴能够闹一晚上。

第二天一早，应臣醒了，头疼得不行。

他睁眼一开，床上一团糟，而他自己正一丝不挂地躺在宁无阴的怀中，同样宁无阴身上也是不着寸缕。

他赶紧拍了一下宁无阴，“宁无阴，你他妈的醒一醒啊！”

宁无阴揉揉眼睛，看着应臣慌张的样子，立马道：“应臣，你要是敢说你什么都不记得，是酒后乱性的话，我就弄死你！”

应臣有些脸红，“记得记得，怎么不记得啊。我是问，现在怎么办？”

“我怎么知道怎么办，反正我是被你睡了。”

应臣心中一阵翻滚：妈的，是你睡我好不好！！！

他捡起一件衣服随意披在身上，虽然两人只是相互解决了一下，并没有做到最后一步，但是昨晚的战况还是挺激烈的。


End file.
